Challenges
by EroseN
Summary: Just something my friend and I threw together a few months ago... Yaoi, smut, Shizaya... Just read if you want some pwp. It's fun, I promise!


**Hello again, lovely humans! Well, I do have some concious, so I have to give .4 credits to unregularchan who wrote half of this... I however, edited and published, therfore, I get .6 credits. And I'm awesome. So. Let me know what you think! Thanks! I don't know what all of you do for fun with your friends, but this would be what I do! (^.^) **

**I suppose this is where I should put in the warnings... Yes, M is for mature... if they had MA, this would be it... lemon, yaoi, smut, all that good stuff... so if the thought of two men fucking each other to high heaven repels you, I would suggest not reading this. Anywho, I don't own the characters or anything, so enjoy! **

* * *

Shizuo rolled over in bed and threw a pillow over his head, trying to tune out the incessant knocking at his front door. It was Izaya, who was very much enjoying the loud door. At this early hour, any loud noise was enjoyable.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~!" Shizuo finally rolled out of bed, eyes still heavy with sleep. He stumbled to the door and opened it, glaring at the man standing in the hallway and preparing to shout at him. Izaya didn't give him time, slipping through the doorway around the bodyguard.

"My, Shizu-chan, your house is messy~"

"Hey!"Shizuo shouted in annoyance. "What do you want?" He stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he prepared to deal with the difficult informant.

"But his bed is so cozy..." The brunette snuggled deep into the covers happily.

"Get out of there!" Shizuo was wide awake now and pissed. He pulled the covers off of Izaya and grabbed his arm, trying to tug him out of the bed. Izaya pouted and tugged Shizuo down with him.

"I'm bored, Shizu-chan. I want you to entertain me." Shizuo glared.

"Not in the mood. Let go." He tried to pull his arm away but ended up pulling Izaya on top of him. "Damn it, flea! Get off!"

"Tch..." Izaya grinned, nuzzling his face into Shizuo's neck. "You're warm, Shizu-chan." Shizuo stiffened up, hating Izaya having access to one of his vulnerable points.

"I-Izaya-kun. Off."

"Ne, what's that stammer?" He bit down on Shizuo's neck lightly, a small nip. "You're so stiff." Shizuo sucked in a quick breath and curled his fingers into a ball, clutching at the sheets.

"I said, get off." His voice was quiet.

"Oh, but I don't think that's what you really want." His lips brushed up against Shizuo's skin. "Is it?" Shizuo shivered.

"Y-yes." he stammered out. "Stop it."

"No." Izaya continued to attack Shizuo's neck, sucking and biting and licking at the exposed skin. "Now entertain me." He rubbed his knee hard against Shizuo's crotch, the permanent smirk dancing on his face. Shizuo growled and laced his fingers through Izaya's dark hair and roughly pulled him away, shoving a hand into his shoulder, pushing him away and into the bed.

"Entertain you how?"

"Think of something. Use that oh-so-useless brain of yours, Shizu-chan." Izaya snuggled into the bed again, into Shizuo's side. His hand still entwined in Izaya's dark hair, Shizuo pulled his head back and exposed his pale neck. First a tongue, flicking out to taste the sweet saltiness of the smooth white skin, then replaced with the swift pain of teeth. He bit down, hard enough to leave a mark and let go quickly, his lips lingering over the mark he had placed.

"Is that what you meant?" He whispered into Izaya's ear, lips brushing against the sensitive cartilage. Izaya let out a low moan, then bit his lip to stop any other unintentional sounds.

"Why'd you stop, you fool?" He tried hard to keep his voice from wavering. Shizuo snorted at Izaya's reaction.

"Who knew you'd be such a masochist. I mean, we all knew you're a narcissist, but this is a new low, Izaya-kun." Shizuo licked his ear once more for good measure and rolled off of him. Izaya tried to keep a look of indifference.

"Shall we try it out on you, Shizu-chan? You stopped entertaining me, so I have to make you interesting again."

"Why are you here? I just wanted to sleep on my day off, not deal with you." Shizuo rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head again.

"Aww~" Izaya scooted over until he was on Shizuo's back, pinning the blonde into the bed. His hands wandered from there, tracing spirals into Shizuo's back. "You're no fun." He leaned over, nipping at the nape of Shizuo's neck. Shizuo gasped and tried to keep still, trying desperately not to give any reactions to the informant but failing pretty miserably. His breathing came in irregular quick breaths and his body was heating up. He knew that if he had looked in a mirror, his face would be bright red, and that pissed him off to no ends.

"Shizu-chan, take off your shirt. It's bothering me." Shizuo turned over, pulling the pillow away to glare at Izaya.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. Izaya rolled his eyes and tugged on the fabric.

"Come on, dog." Shizuo refused and instead reached for the bottom of Izaya's black tee. One of his arms wrapped around Izaya's slim waist and rested a big hand just above his hip bone.

"How about you take your shirt off, hm?" Shizuo allowed Izaya to remain on top of him, but they both knew Shizuo now had the upper hand. Izaya couldn't help the blush that crept across his face. He laughed, but it sounded far more nervous than he had wanted.

"M-My, Shizu-chan's such an animal." Shizuo grinned at Izaya, showing his teeth. "You seem to be blushing, Izaya-kun. Why ever would that be?" Shizuo moved his hands on either side of Izaya's hips and lifted him off, roughly shoving him down on the bed and crawling on top of him. Izaya struggled indignantly, but his wriggling only seemed to push him closer to the bodyguard.

"What the hell are you doing? Get off!"

"No." Shizuo held Izaya down with his body and breathed on his neck, building anticipation before he lightly bit down on the skin there. Izaya gasped, his breath suddenly choppy and irregular.

"What are you... What are you doing?" Shizuo moved his mouth up to Izaya's ear, teeth brushing against the lobe.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Please... I... I..." Izaya for once was at a loss for what to say.

"Please what?" Shizuo whispered again. He slowly licked up the side Izaya's ear and bit down on the top, harder than before. Izaya moaned again, unable to stop himself.

"Shi... Shizuo..."

"Yes? Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Shizuo let up on his barrage of Izaya's ear, entertained with his reaction. Izaya snarled slightly.

"Shut up, you giant pig." Shizuo released him and rolled off.

"Fine then."

"What?!" Izaya rolled onto his side, glaring at Shizuo in disbelief. "What the hell was that?!"

"What?" He shrugged noncommittally. "I thought you told me to entertain you? And now that I've done that, what do you say to getting out of my bed?" Shizuo was now wide awake, but for the flea's sake he pretended that he was still exhausted. Izaya narrowed his eyes and the corners of his lips tilted up in a quiet smirk.

"Oh no you don't, Shizu-chan." He rolled over so now he was straddling Shizuo's waist. Then, he did something rather unthinkable. He kissed Shizuo. Shizuo's mouth softened in surprise for just a moment, then he realized who exactly was on top of him. His hands reached out for Izaya's neck and he shoved him away. Izaya laughed. "Oh, come on, Shizu-chan. How bad could it be? I thought you were trying to entertain me, after all."

"Y-you k-kissed me! What the hell flea?!" Shizuo was confused and pissed. "Damn it, Izaya!" His hands moved from Izaya's throat to his dark hair and he pulled their faces back together, kissing him harshly. Izaya's red eyes widened. He thought about pushing him away, but his body refused to comply. He chided himself thoroughly (he was practically screaming internally) for his pathetic attitude. Finally he pulled away, the blush now fully spread across his face.

"Shizuo..." Shizuo's face mirrored Izaya's in color, but he smirked any way.

"Yes, Izaya-kun?" His breathing was still fast and hard and he hoped Izaya wouldn't notice. Izaya paused, then burst out laughing.

"My, Shizu-chan, how unexpected! You're usually so predictable." Shizuo frowned.

"What? What do you mean?" Izaya put on a scolding expression.

"Explain what you did. And I don't want that 'I was entertaining you' nonsense." He leaned in, his mouth by Shizuo's ear. "Because that's all it is. Nonsense."

"I- I just... It was self defense!" Shizuo stumbled over his words, looking for excuses.

"Wrong." He bit down on the shell of Shizuo's ear, teasing the cartilage between his teeth. "Try again."

"St-stop it." Shizuo knew he should push Izaya away but his muscles felt weak... And Izaya was being very distracting.

"Try again," he repeated. He let his tongue flick out to taste Shizuo's hot skin. "Sweet." Shizuo gasped.

"I-Izaya." His hands reached for something to hold on to and his nails dug into Izaya's shoulders.

"What is it? Use your words."

"Damn flea." Shizuo growled. He was done letting Izaya have his way and he rolled over, pulling Izaya under him and pinning him in place with hands on his shoulders.

"Cut it out."

"Stop asking for it, Shizu-chan. Speaking of which, I still want you to take off your shirt." Izaya grinned. Shizuo paused for a moment, debating whether or not it was worth arguing over. Finally, he gave into Izaya's request and pulled his shirt off, quickly throwing it to the ground.

"Happy?"

"Very much so, thank you." Izaya reached up, tracing spirals into Shizuo's soft skin. "Planning on letting me up?"

"That depends on what you're planning. If I let you up will you leave me alone?" Shizuo shivered as Izaya's thin fingers roamed over his body.

"No," Izaya replied bluntly. "But it'd sure give me a better angle to try some other fun things."

"Then no, I'm not planning on letting you up." He stared awkwardly down at Izaya whose smirk was really beginning to annoy Shizuo.

"Stop that. Your face is annoying."

"Aw~, don't be like that. Or do I need to remind you why I'm here?" The brunette rubbed his knee roughly into the crotch of Shizuo's pants.

Shizuo sucked in a surprised breath then asked, "Wait, why did you come here?" He really was curious, and it seemed a good idea to keep Izaya talking instead of, well, other things.

"For entertainment, remember?"

"I told you, I'm not your toy for you to play with whenever you're bored." Shizuo glared and sat up, releasing his hold on Izaya momentarily.

"But you are..." Izaya sat up and pressed his lips gently to Shizuo's chest. "And you're so good at it." Shizuo tried to come up with a response, but Izaya's close proximity was getting to him. He started thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing, to be Izaya's toy. Then he realized what that meant.

"Hell no!" Shizuo randomly shouted and he scrambled off of Izaya.

"You thought about it, didn't you?" Izaya chuckled, kissing his way slowly down Shizuo's abdomen. "Just say yes, and I promise to treat you nice." Shizuo looked desperately around for his shirt, wanting something to give him some extra protection, trying to ignore how good Izaya's lips felt on his skin.

"I- no, I didn't! Stop it!" He lunged for the fabric crumpled on the floor and pulled it on, roughly shoving Izaya away.

"Boo, you're boring. Should I come back later? Tonight, perhaps?"

"No! Just... there's no reason for you to be here at all!" Shizuo knew he was doing the right thing by trying to send Izaya away, no thanks to his stupid body reactions. He sat a few feet away from Izaya, glaring at him from across the bed, trying to convince himself as much as Izaya that he didn't want him here.

"I gave you my reasoning. How many times do I repeat myself for your slow brain?"

"I'm not slow!" Shizuo could feel his anger coming out and he took a deep breath. He really didn't want to break anything in his apartment, but he didn't know how long he could hold out if the flea didn't leave him alone. "Besides, your reasoning makes no sense, no matter how many times you say it."

"Don't try to tell me you weren't enjoying it, I heard every one of those adorable noises you made."

"Damn you!" Shizuo pounced back on top of Izaya and hit him hard across the face, his head snapping to the side and hitting the pillows. His hands were shaking, not only with anger but with shame. He knew Izaya was right and it made him angry. Izaya winced and cried out. He got back up quickly, a mocking sneer on his face.

"You don't really want me to leave, I know you." Shizuo couldn't decide how to answer him. His anger had gotten the best of him, but Izaya had deserved it. He found his attention drawn to the fact that he was once again straddling Izaya.

"Izaya... You..." Shizuo stopped talking, not knowing what he had been planning on saying but knowing it could only have gotten him into trouble.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya was feeling very triumphant. Then again, he was always feeling very triumphant.

"Oh, would you just shut up!" Shizuo hated that smug look on Izaya's face, hated the words coming out of his mouth.

"No, you sounded like you were going to say something very interesting." He leaned into Shizuo's chest, breathing in the smell of cigarettes and something else unnameable. "And you know how I am when I'm curious." Shizuo frowned. He couldn't tell if Izaya was playing with him or being nice. Probably playing with him.

"I was going to say that you're an idiot. That's all." He once again shifted off of Izaya and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"That's all? Boring." Izaya flopped down beside him. The brunette scooted so that his head rest on Shizuo's chest. He rested like that, listening to the bodyguard's fluctuating heartbeat.

Shizuo stayed still. He couldn't see Izaya's face, but he was sure there was a smirk plastered all over it. He couldn't help his body's reactions! His mind drifted again, and he came to the realization that he really didn't mind Izaya when he was like this... as in, not speaking or moving and when Shizuo couldn't see his face. Shizuo's arm was falling asleep and he moved it. His hand landed on Izaya's shoulder and he pulled away quickly. He didn't know why Izaya was affecting him so much.

"Stop fidgeting, Shizu-chan~!" Izaya smiled and nipped at Shizuo's chest.

Shizuo sat up quickly, pulling Izaya onto his lap and pulling their faces together again, forcing his mouth open and shoving his tongue inside, exploring the entirety of his forced himself to remain calm. He closed his eyes, letting his tongue dance with Shizuo's. He cursed himself, he wasn't supposed to enjoy this. He wasn't supposed to give in. he didn't feel things like that. Izaya Orihara never felt anything... right?

Shizuo didn't like the lack of reaction he was getting from Izaya and bucked his hips up, creating friction between the two of them. He wrapped his fingers through Izaya's dark hair and tugged hard on it, pulling him closer. Shizuo wouldn't have that. Just when he had decided not to care any more what Izaya thought, the flea decided to discover some shame. He rolled them over, once again landing on top of Izaya and attacking his ear with small nips.

"Is this what you meant? Who's asking for it now?" His breath was hot on Izaya's ear as he whispered in a low voice.

"Shizuo... I... I don't want..." Izaya's breath was fast and sharp. He clutched his sheets, needing something to hold onto. Some form of dignity, sanity to hold onto.

"Sorry, Izaya. It's too late for that." Shizuo nipped at Izaya's neck and one hand trailed lower, tickling his sides. Izaya squirmed and bit his lip. He didn't want to do anything for Shizuo. He didn't want to enjoy this. God, he felt pathetic as another moan built in his throat.

"What's wrong?"Shizuo was back at his ear again, the skin there now raw and red from his ministrations.

"Shizu- Nngh..." Izaya was trying very hard to get his words out. "Shizuo... Why...?"

"Why what? You started this you know." Shizuo was enjoying seeing Izaya at a loss for words and his hand trailed even lower, brushing at the top of his pants. Izaya let out another moan, unintentionally bucking into Shizuo's hand.

"Dirty... Pig."

"Oh come now, are you not enjoying this?" Shizuo moved his hand up under Izaya's shirt, brushing against a nipple, wanting the shirt off. Izaya couldn't answer, mainly because moans and other unenjoyable noises kept slipping from his mouth. But also because he wasn't quite sure of the answer. He didn't enjoy feeling this pathetic, that's for sure. His fingernails were leaving deep crescents in his palm through the sheets. Shizuo pulled the bottom of the tee shirt up, moving Izaya's arms for him, throwing the pesky fabric away. He let up on Izaya and sat up, removing his own shirt for the second time that day. Izaya glared up at him warily.

"What are you doing now?"

"What? I thought you wanted my shirt off?"

"I didn't say anything about mine!" Izaya tugged at the sheets, trying to cover himself with some form of protection.

"But the game wouldn't be fair if only I removed my shirt." Shizuo laughed, knowing Izaya would hate not having an advantage at his own game.

"I guess I'm not a very fair person." Izaya sat up and pressed their mouths together again. He had given up on self control and now was just focused on getting the two of them as close together as possible. Shizuo was surprised at his sudden reaction, but went along with it, fighting for dominance in their kiss. Izaya broke away to bend down, kissing down Shizuo's throat and biting at the hollow of his collarbone. Shizuo's head tilted back slightly, allowing Izaya easier access to his neck, letting out a small noise, not quite a moan but close.

"I-Izaya..." Shizuo sighed. Izaya's tongue traced his mark, a half-pleased look on his face.

"Yes?" Shizuo glared and went for Izaya's neck, putting his mouth just above the jugular and sucking hard, pulling the blood to the surface, wanting to leave his mark. Izaya hissed and squirmed again.

"Not there, you nasty beast! Someone might see it!" Shizuo ignored him, holding him firmly in place by his hair, his free hand lightly tracing over his shoulders, running down his side. Izaya shivered against the warm touch.

"Shizuo, how long are you going to do this?" His voice was surprisingly steady. Shizuo finally pulled away, looking in satisfaction at the near perfect circle left on Izaya's neck.

"Well it's not like you were exactly trying to stop me, were you?" He leaned back in and bestowed a light kiss on his mark.

"What I meant was, you aren't going to get anywhere like that." Izaya grinned. Shizuo didn't understand. "Were would I be going?" He assumed that Izaya meant he wouldn't be able to get out of the bed or something.

"Always foolish, my Shizuo." Now it was Izaya's turn to play. He kissed down to Shizuo's chest. "Now we're going to play a new game. You're going to tell me what you want, and we're going to see if I listen."

"Why would I want anything from you?" Shizuo meant his voice to come out loud and harsh, but was annoyed at how weak it sounded.

"Because you're enjoying this more than you want." Just like me. Izaya shuddered at the thought. Shizuo didn't have a reply to this. He was certainly tempted to simply give in and play Izaya's stupid game, but the equal temptation of throwing the informant across the room was also sounding like a pretty good idea.

"So, Shizu-chan? I don't think you get this chance very often."

"Shut up." His voice was a harsh whisper as he reached again for Izaya's head, trying to pull him closer for another kiss.

"Ah, ah, ah~" Izaya pulled away. "What do you want, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo made a disappointed noise in the back of his throat.

"I want... I want... you..." he knew he sounded cheesy, knew his face was bright red, and knew his voice was nervous sounding. Izaya laughed, sounding far more nervous than he had meant.

"What do you mean by that, Shizu-chan?" In response, Shizuo again pulled Izaya towards him, building a slow passionate kiss, pressing their bodies as close as possible together. A hand once again trailed down to fumble at Izaya's jeans. Izaya gasped quietly and pressed back.

"There you go," he murmured, helping Shizuo unbutton his pants quickly. The tight black pants followed quickly by underwear were pulled off and thrown to the floor. Shizuo wasn't sure what to do now, and he paused, feeling unsure of himself again.

"What are you so anxious about, Shizu-chan?" Izaya sounded slightly annoyed.

"It's just... It's you!" Shizuo tried to look away from Izaya.

"Thanks for the compliment, Shizu-chan, but can we get this over with?" Shizuo frowned. He wasn't liking Izaya's attitude at the moment.

"Say please." Izaya gritted his teeth. He'd rather die.

"You're acting like I'm not doing you a favor right now."

"Who's the one who got into my bed?" Shizuo asked. He knew his self control was waning, but he wanted to hear Izaya beg.

"Who's the one who kept me here?" Izaya snarled. "Fine..." He shifted uncomfortably, blushing again. "Please." Shizuo smiled cruelly.

"Please what?"

"Shut up and fuck me, please." Shizuo complied, pushing Izaya back to the bed and fumbling with his own pants as he continued to kiss him. Izaya let his tongue explore the blonde's mouth, still feeling rather odd about the whole ordeal. Shizuo? He was going to let Shizuo do this? Shizuo pulled away and suddenly he was smirking again. He offered three fingers to Izaya.

"Go on." Izaya hated this. Shizuo thought he was in power. God dammit, Shizuo was in power. He took the fingers into his mouth, trying to keep the smirk on his face. He let his fingers graze Shizuo's skin. Shizuo shivered at the touch and removed his fingers. He leaned back in to hungrily kiss Izaya and one finger prodded at his hole. Izaya let out a quiet moan. He was definitely unaccustomed to this new feeling, but wasn't going to let Shizuo in on that little secret. Shizuo finally pushed his finger all the way in, adding another quickly. He didn't let up on Izaya, instead choosing to tangle his free hand in the dark hair and continuing to passionately kiss him. Izaya gasped into Shizuo's mouth. He tried to cover it by leaning further into the kiss, biting at Shizuo's lip. Shizuo felt more than heard the gasp and that sound enticed him to fit another finger into Izaya.

Finally, pulling them out, he stroked Izaya's hardened erection. Izaya groaned loudly, bucking his hips up into Shizuo's hand. No, there was no pride anymore, no anger. Just complete, unadulterated lust. Shizuo spread open Izaya's pale legs and positioned himself at his entrance. He thrust into Izaya, giving no room for complaint or backing out. Why was he doing this to the flea? His mind questioned him and he channeled his anger into hard powerful movements inside of Izaya. Izaya gasped loudly in pain. The pain quickly formed into pleasure as more noises left his lips.

"Shi... Nggh.. Shi..." Shizuo stroked Izaya's length in time with his thrusts, loving the sounds the smaller man was making. His head was muddled, he could barely think, it felt so damn good. Izaya's back was arched and he found himself slamming his hips back to meet Shizuo, and the only sounds were him and the slap of flesh on flesh.

"Izaya!" Shizuo was nearing his peak and he called Izaya's name. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, yet he wanted this feeling to last forever. Izaya could only manage a weak nod. He knew he was reaching his climax, but didn't want to stop. There was a likely chance that this was never happening again, and he wanted to take in every bit of it possible. Shizuo's hands trailed over Izaya's body, wanting to know every part of him. Finally his fingers gripped on Izaya's hips and with a final thrust he reached his climax, releasing into Izaya. Damn it, I came first. He mentally berated himself with the half mind he had left. Izaya released soon after, too spent to think anything of it. Shizuo collapsed on top of Izaya, just laying there and breathing. His heart was racing and he could feel Izaya's doing the same.

"I hate you. I want you to know that." Shizuo blearily opened his eyes again, staring down at Izaya. When the words finally permeated the cloud of exhaustion, he was angry.

"Then get the hell out of here!" he shouted, but didn't make any move to let Izaya up.

"No, no, it's nice and warm down here under Shizu-chan."

"Fine then." he signed tiredly. He rolled to his side and pulled Izaya closer, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

**And... that would be where we ended it. Once again, if you liked it, look up unregularchan and send her a PM. Or just review and I'll make sure she gets the message! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
